gtafanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Clover
This page contains text and images from the GTA Wiki. The original article can be found here. The Clover is a classic muscle car featured in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas ''and Grand Theft Auto Online. It is manufactured by Classique in the HD Universe. Design ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas The Clover appears to be a combination of a 1968 and 1969 Oldsmobile Cutlass, while the rear bumper/taillights look drastically similar to the 1971 Plymouth Duster. The front features headlights like the 1969 Cutlass but the grille is not split, like the '68. Turn signals have also been added, and the sides bear cues from the '68 ( such as the chrome strip and the vent window), but the vinyl roof body style could be from either of the two. The Clover features a mismatching front quarter panel on the driver's side, as well as a mismatched passenger door and trunk lid which gives the car the appearance of a poorly maintained muscle car. The Clover's mismatched colors can be changed with a single body color at any TransFender garage. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' The Classique Clover is taking inspiration from the 1967 Oldsmobile Toronado , the Buick Skylark and the Buick Riviera. Performance ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' The Clover's handling is very similar to that of the Sabre. Acceleration and speed are very impressive, but come at the cost of the overpowered engine in an FR layout, which predisposes the Clover to frequent fishtailing, and generally quite poor performance on slippery surfaces. The vehicle's cheap construction also makes it extremely susceptible to damage, catching fire quite easily. GTA San Andreas Overview Image Gallery BetaCloverSA.jpg|A Beta Clover, with different rear bumper and tailights. GreenCloverSA.png|A solid green Clover made by painting it at TransFender CloverGTAO-sketch.jpg|The Classique Clover sketch. CloverGTAO-sketch2.jpg|The Classique Clover sketch (2). CloverGTAO-sketch3.jpg|The Classique Clover sketch (3). CloverGTAO-sketch4.jpg|The Classique Clover sketch (4). Locations ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' *Commonly found driving around Los Santos and San Fierro, especially at night, with some occasional appearances at the Old Venturas Strip in Las Venturas. *It can sometimes be found parked across from Zero's RC. *Parked by a sidewalk near Attica Bar in East Los Santos. *Parked outside Coutt and Schutz in Jefferson, Los Santos. ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' *Can be purchased from Southern San Andreas Super Autos. Trivia ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' *The default radio station in the Clover is K-JAH West. *Along with the Tampa, the Clover features a "Beater" paint scheme (even if it is resprayed in Pay n Spray). **However, this can be remedied by painting the vehicle at a TransFender Mod Garage *The Clover, Sabre, Savanna, Voodoo and Stallion all feature the same engine sound/exhaust note. *The Clover, along with a few other vehicles, has suspension that sways. It can be seen most prominently when the player turns a corner. *Pre-release pictures of the Clover show that it had a different rear bumper and taillights. Navigation Category:Article stubs Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Muscle Cars Category:Returning vehicles